One Final Battle
by The Dorito Ninja
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in one final battle. Will one of them walk away or will both be killed by the others hands? read to find out  my first fanfic


This is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcomed. so no need to be gentle.

* * *

><p>"A hero has faced it all: he need not be undefeated, but he must be undaunted." – Andrew Bernstein<p>

* * *

><p>Pain<p>

That's all the blonde jinchuriki felt

That's all he felt over the years

The pain of being alone every day, the pain of being beaten by your fellow villagers as a child, the pain of watching someone you called a brother shove a chidori into your chest.

That was four years ago

So here he was now, the great Naruto Uzumaki down on his knees in a war torn valley looking at his biggest enemy, his brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto wasn't fairing to great right now, a sword wound going down his chest, his clothes in tatters from the fight he had with Sasuke and he,himself was bleeding profusely from his left arm.

"_uhg…this..this isn't going well…looks…looks like I'm going to have to break my promise to Sakura…please forgive me….Sakura.." _Thought the Blonde Jinchuriki. Coughing Naruto rose to his feet shakily "Sasuke…remember how when I told you one of us is going to die if we faced each other again?" Sasuke could only smirk at the beaten up blonde."Hn, whatever dobe you will be the only one to die." Replied the confident Uchiha "Someone like you, a dead last, can never hope to beat or kill a Uchiha." With that said Sasuke disappeared from view reappearing in front of Naruto with his sword raised ready to kill the Jinchuriki "NOW DIE!" Yelled Sasuke bring his sword down upon Naruto.

The Sword slashed right through Naruto entering through his right shoulder and coming out from his left hip. Sasuke could only smirk at how Naruto was so easily beaten but widen his eyes from pure astonishment as the Naruto he "killed" poof from existence. "_Damnit it was a shadow clone..if that wasn't the real dobe then where is…"_ Sasuke looked down to see the ground beneath him start to crack and rise up. Thinking quickly the Uchiha Jumped back as two blonde knuckle heads emerged from the ground, one in which has a Rasengan in his hand. "SASUKE!" yelled the now kyuubi influenced Naruto "Your FINISHED!" The shadow clone that appeared along the real Naruto grabbed hold of his creator and threw him at Sasuke. Sasuke himself started to form a chidori anticipating Naruto's attack. "Dobe you can't beat me!" screamed Sasuke as both attacks came together just like last time at The Valley of the end. And with that the fight for dominance started each of them wanting to destroy the other.

Pushing as much chakra into his attack Sasuke smirked at the strained face of Naruto. "Well dobe looks like you are going to die" and with that Sasuke pushed poured more and more chakra into his Chidori. _"No...I...I can't lose..." _Thought a weakening Naruto._" Once a failure always a failure. You can't change that."_ said Nejis voice echoing through his head. "…_I'll become Hokage in your place"_ Screamed Kiba's voice. _" No…No you won't.." _Thought Naruto as he started to lose the kyuubi's chakra "I'm going to kill you and every single person in your beloved village!" that was it, Naruto lost it and roared as a cloak of crimson red chakra leaked out of his body to completely surround him turning Naruto into his three-tailed form. Naruto with renewed strength thrust his rasengan back into Sasuke's chidori with more chakra then before causing both jutsu's to counteract and explode. Both participants were sent flying back towards the ground. Sasuke was barely able to land on his feet, staggering as he landed. Naruto landed on all fours creating a small crater. _"I have to end this now..He will kill me if I don't…damn…Im low on chakra…"_ Sasuke was breathing heavily as he eyed his blonde enemy. Gone were the cheerful smile and the cerulean eyes. In their place were features of a fox, his pure red crimson eyes crying out for blood, his whisker marks more defined and his canine teeth poking out of his mouth by a little bit. "Sasuke…" breathed out Naruto "I'm…going to **KILL YOU!**" Naruto let out a roar and flashed into Sasuke giving the Uchiha an uppercut to the chin.

Sasuke went soaring into the air. Going through a flurry of hand seals was ready for the incoming Jinchuriki. "**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" **Called out Sasuke as a giant made of fire go straight to Naruto. Naruto just watched as the dragon of fire just come closer and closer. "**RAWWWUUUGH!" **Roared Naruto sending shockwaves of sound dispersing the dragon Sasuke Created. "_Damnit"_ Thought the frustrated Uchiha. "_He easily destroyed that jutsu…" _Sasuke barely had to dodge as Naruto vanished from his previous spot on the ground to where Sasuke was in the air with a rasengan in hand. Landing back on the ground Sasuke called out "**CHIDORI SENBON" **Little bits of senbon formed by lightning chakra went flying towards Naruto him numerous times while he fell down to earth with a loud crash. Sasuke got ready for whatever that was going to come out of the cloud of dust. Naruto Coughed as he stood up wiping blood off of his lip.

"_Using that form…took a lot out of me…I have to beat him now!" _As the smoke cleared both former teammate looked at each other with the intent to finish each other off. Sasuke looked at Naruto, studying him to formulate a plan to bring him down. Naruto just stood there breathing heavily.

"Sasuke" Naruto called out. "Let's just end this; we both know we can't go on any further." "Hn, whatever dobe get ready to die." With that said Sasuke raised his sword and dashed towards the injured blonde again. Naruto watching Sasuke took out a kunai and dashed towards Sasuke to meet him in their battle to the death.

Both of them swung their weapons, the sound of metal clashing over and over again could be heard echoing through the empty valley. Naruto side-stepped as Sasuke swung at him and he, himself moved forward to slash Sasuke at his throat. Sasuke jumped back to avoid the slash and thrust his sword forward only to be deflected by Naruto's kunai. Both enemies glared at each other as they tried to push the other back in a heated stalemate. "Naruto, you are a worthy opponent, it's a shame that I have to kill you." Stated Sasuke as he put more force into his sword. Naruto could only grunt in response as he felt himself tiring before he jumped back.

Thunder clapped through the sky as if the god's themselves were watching them fight as if it were a show to them. Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra through his sword and raised it up pointing it towards Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke with sadness in his eyes knowing that either way one of them was going to die. He looked at his kunai and channeled his wind chakra into it in hopes to stand a chance against Sasuke's sword. With one last clap of thunder both former teammates, friends, brothers…charged at each other one last time.

ELSEWHERE

"Hurry up you guys! For all we know Naruto can be dead by now!" Screamed a girl with bubblegum pink hair. "Sakura I'm sure Naruto and his youthfulness will be able to hold out awhile longer." Replied a boy with a bowl hair cut and hideous over grown eye brows. "Lee is right Sakura, I'm sure by the time we reach Naruto he will be fine" Said a boy with really pale skin. Sakura could only look worried and continued to focus on everyone's favorite number one unpredictable ninja.

Sasuke coughed up blood as his grip on his sword loosened. He lifted his head up to look at his long time rival to see him with blood going down his chin. Both Sasuke and Naruto had stabbed their respective weapon into each other. Sasuke's sword through the lower part of Naruto's stomach and out his back while Naruto's kunai was sticking out of Sasuke's neck. Naruto coughed long and hard as he felt the sensation of lightning chakra race through his body. "Sasuke…I'm sorry…but today...you…die..." pulling out his kunai Naruto plunged it straight into the Uchiha's skull. Sasuke could only smile as the kunai plunged into his skull killing him instantly. The lifeless body of Sasuke limply fell from the support of Naruto to the ground. "I'm sorry Sasuke…you were like my brother…but you strayed too far the wrong path for me to save you...Rest in peace..." A few tears escaped Naruto as it started to rain above him. He turned and pulled his former teammates sword from inside of him and walked towards his home village with the sword be dragged behind him.

"LOOK! There's someone over there!" Yelled Sakura. Rushing over all three members gasped at what they saw. There on the ground in the downpour was Sasuke Uchiha with a kunai in his head."Is…that Sasuke…?" asked Lee a little shocked. "…it is…" replied Sai. Sakura could only hold back her tears as she looked at her dead love. "If that's Sasuke then where is Naruto? I don't see him and his awesome youthfulness" exclaimed Lee. Looking around Sai spotted tracks with blood stains leading away from their fallen enemy and what seemed to be a line in the ground parallel to the tracks. "My guess Naruto went that way" said Sai as he pointed towards Naruto's position.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto Coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. "Damnit…" coughed Naruto. "Sasuke did a number on me…" He coughed again. "**Kit"** The voice of his demon filled his mind."What is it fox?" asked Naruto. "**The damaged your friend did…it's too much…what I'm trying to say is…I can't heal you fast enough…I'm sorry Naruto…For everything I have put you through…" **Naruto smiled "It's okay kyuubi…looks like this is it…" Naruto coughed again as he sat against a boulder breathing heavily. "We both know you did everything you could…to help…" His vision started to fade out as a tear ran down his cheek as visions of his precious people flashed before him. The faces of friends…loved ones…everyone who believed in him faded out. "_Promise you will bring him back…"_ Naruto chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry…Sakura…but I won't be able to keep that promise…" He smiled as he closed his eyes

Lee dashed threw the rain desperately looking for his blonde friend. He noticed a silver reflection in the distance and ran over there to investigate on what he saw. What he saw shocked more. There leaning against a boulder was Naruto Uzumaki bleeding heavily and no signs of movie. "SAKURA! NARUTO NEEDS YOUR MEDICAL YOUTHFULNESS!" Screamed Lee as he bent down to Naruto. "Naruto…Naruto come on wake up! This is very un-youthful!" said Lee as he shook Naruto lightly.

Sakura made a mad dash as she heard Naruto's name. She pumped chakra into her legs to get their faster and was stunned beyond words as she stared down at Naruto's pale form. Sobbing Sakura quickly went to work to check for signs of life. "He…he has a faint heart beat…" Sobbed Sakura as she scanned his body. "Naruto…Naruto…wake up…NAARRUTOOO!"

Coughing hard Naruto looked up groaning in pain. "Heh…h-hey there Sakura…Lee…Sai…" Naruto Coughed again as blood came from his mouth. Both Lee and Sakura were crying at the bloodied form of their comrade. "Naruto..It's okay don't talk I'm going to fix you up…just don't talk save your strength." Cried Sakura. Naruto could only laugh and smile weakly "Don't t-try Sakura…I'm dying…the…the fox couldn't heal me…" Naruto lurched forward as he coughed again. Wiping his lip slowly Naruto reached under his shirt to pull out a remnant of First Hokage's necklace. "Sakura…Do me one more favor…and give this to granny Tsunade…and tell her…I'm sor" He never got to finish his sentence as he let go to his life. Sakura could only cry harder as she watched Naruto's hand fall limp with the necklace in his hand.


End file.
